Incognito
by AkemiRie
Summary: I am not a prisoner of this pit-less hell, I am you.


***INCOGNITO***

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken characters.

**Author's Note: **This is one idea that I came up with when I was thinking about Speculations in Tekken.** I am including 2 OC's in this as, one is a supporting character (Taiyo Akiyama) and the other is an antagonist (Iwao Himura).**

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

* * *

When the ogres took him, he should have been happy. Taiyo Akiyama sighs and fixes his stare towards the silent sea, sitting beneath the orange smoke of approaching dawn. How he has missed the sky and inhales the air from his open window. Being free from imprisonment is a sign. He wants to kill them. The surface of the sea starts to move. When the body is washed ashore, he can't believe what he's done.

Taiyo does not get out of his car and walk down to the beach to fish the corpse out. He is disgusted. The feel of putrid flesh, the smell of washed out body and seaweed. The scent of murder and he had taken advantage of it. He watches till a helicopter appears and men in uniform drop down on the beach like falling pigeons. Taiyo shifts his position in his car so they don't discover him. From the bottom of his car window, he notices the letter G printed on their clothes.

It's when he looks away, that he misses the white light which quickly engulfs all the soldiers on the beach.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

** CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**or Julia Chang, going back to the village is no longer like coming home. The festivals are still alive, burning in the crackling flames as the women, both young and old dance around. There was a time where she danced with her mother, Michelle. It was the time of ignorance when she believed pushing ones way into victory could save the day. Justice was much more complicated than that.

Instead, she checks her phone at each interval, she is here but her mind is left at G corp. Michelle introduces her to the old woman. Julia feigns interest but listens to what the old woman has to say.

"The time is coming," The old woman croaks, as if she knows death will come swiftly upon her anytime soon. "The two evil stars will clash and spill chaos."

Julia knows the names. Suddenly her blood stirs, her teenage self, hungry for a taste of victory-pushin'. The old woman meets her eyes as if her job had been done. Julia checks her phone again, G Corp wants her back. They tell her it's urgent. Nothing like she's heard of before.

"Don't let them win," Michelle tells her quickly, eyes wide with a mother's concern.

Julia smiles and leaves.

.

.

.

.

.

She finds that training at night alone allows her much more freedom. The damage done to her beloved dojo was partly caused by her, even though Feng Wei merely publicized the humiliation of it. She makes sure she trains in the rebuilt area, a patch shaped like giant cubed tofu. A dummy mokujin is wired to the ceiling, just like how those dodgems are built. Asuka sends it hurling across the tofu shaped patch, satisfied with her powerful punches making the lifeless doll hiss.

When no one is looking, she tries to perform some girly moves. Some relatives have seen her perform and tell her that she lacks the grace of a Kazama, a disgrace. Swinging her arm in a way a swan flaps its wings; Asuka scoffs and finds it embarrassing. Who ever fought like this?! Fighting was not like dancing. Asuka recalls seeing a couple of Brazilian fighters in the tournament; she thought both were utterly mad.

But she gives it another try and misses the doll. She tries again till she lands a smack against the doll, a mixture of grace and power and the dummy flies off the hook.

A figure looms into the dojo, the shadow taking her by surprise. She keeps her palms flat and pointed, ready to fight the intruder.

"Who are you?!" She demands, a little afraid of her uninvited guest. "Want to get an epic ass kickin'?" She adds for desired effect, "Cuz that can be arranged!"

"Are you a Kazama?" The deep voice asks, firm.

When she affirms it, he steps into the light.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The people at G-Corp keep their distance from her now on. On strict orders of their master, Kazuya Mishima, they eliminate every ounce of dissidence they sense in themselves and avoid others who refuse to emulate them. They notice Julia is wiser. They keep their rumours to themselves and no one tells her what happened to the injured G-Corp soldiers or where it happened. The perpetrator is also kept anonymous. Kazuya sends the scarlet haired woman to sort them out. Anna passes on the instructions to Julia in a cold sterile lab.

"Test each of the soldier's blood for anything unusual. Keep them apart from each other and write everything you find in the reports. Type in Arial, font 14, double spaced in two hard and soft copies. Have it ready by the end of this week, Miss Native Nerd."

Anna is much prettier than her, she believes. A woman, who adorns herself in expensive silk, glitters her neck with jewels and polishes her face with creamy power, blush, mascara, lipstick and eye-shadow. Julia guesses that Anna is afraid of her true age, but still calls her an 'old broad' out of anger.

Anna turns the week into a three day deadline.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asuka Kazama pulls out a book written by her ancestors and places it before her guest, Taiyo. The book is about mythical beings which she regards as bedtime stories. He turns the pages to find accounts of something called Ogre. She finds his crackling fierce eyes hold an adventure yet to come; her fists ache to beat down his demons.

"You know a Jun Kazama?" He asks her, in the middle of flipping the pages.

It catches her by surprise and she nods, "I know very little about her and I haven't met her in person. I don't think I ever will since everyone thinks she dead or something," Asuka mutters and rests her face on her palm.

"She's not dead," Taiyo swallows and stops turning the pages.

Asuka quickly catches on, "You mean Ogre has her?!"

Intrigued more about Jin's mother, Asuka shares her limited knowledge of Jun. The book does not contribute much to what he is trying find and she feels Taiyo's frustration.

"I think I know someone who can help more," Asuka tells him, "Let me grab my coat. I'll take you to him."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Doo San is sitting at his desk at night, half asleep and half reading a book of literary theories until he hears the door rattle. Perplexed, he places a bookmark in the page he was reading, slides the book shut and leaves his study. If it was Hwoarang, he'd be relieved but Hwoarang always snuck in through his bedroom window. He rarely used the front door at night. Suddenly panic seized Baek. Was it one of Hwoarang's enemies again? Trying to stir up trouble with their inhumanly ways. Grabbing the baseball bat he kept in the entrance hall, right beneath his table, Baek lifted it up and got his keys out, ready to unlock the door.

"Baek-San! I brought you a guest!" A female's voice startles him.

He turns around and finds the young Kazama girl- Asuka climbing through the window.

Baek frowns, "How did you unlock the window? I'm sure I had it locked!" He exclaims and lowers the bat, quickly wondering why she was up at his hour, didn't she have school?

A young man climbs in behind her and faces him. Baek gasps when he notices the face, it's familiar.

"It's you," Baek whispers and drops the bat.

.

.

.

.


End file.
